the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zumoni Tezuka
'Approval:' 2/10/14 31 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Appearance Zumoni usually wears dark robes, sometimes with a white shirt underneath. He stores his small tools inside the cloak, as well as some scrolls he uses. On the shoulders of his robes, he has two Kanji. The right shoulder has the kanji 'demon', and the left shoulder has the kanji 'spirit'. The meaning of this is unknown. During his free time, he often wears dark green, blue or red shirts. For jeans, he either wears blue or black. He dislikes yellow in his clothing. Zumoni has his Yin Seal on his left lower arm, and a large seal on his right arm, which seals his Mangekyo Shuriken. Furthermore, he also has a seal on his right side, which nullifies a poison transportation seal located inside his body. Personality Zumoni is known as a trusty person. He does a lot for his friends and enjoys hanging out, prefarably at a bar, or just relaxing somewhere. He's not a big drinker, but enjoys a few glasses of sake usually. He dislikes drugs, and doesn't use any. He is usually calm and relaxed, and is fine with spending time by himself. In spars, Zumoni expects his opponent to give all they have, and fight honorably. He is much against killing, and does not hesitate to step into others' spars when they seem to get out of hand. He likes sparring a lot, and tries to fight as strategic as possible. Ninja Abilities Zumoni's ninja skills mainly rely on mid-long range Ninjutsu. He is an avid strategist in battle, often attempting complex formations is battle. He specializes in assassination techniques, and has become known as one. Zumoni has several signature techniques, such as Seidenton: Shinto Odori. ZumoGenin.PNG|Zumoni in his genin ninja outfit ZumoLeisure.PNG|Zumoni in his leisure clothes ZumoTezuka.PNG|Zumoni in his clan's official clothing ZumoChuunin.png|Zumoni as a Chuunin ZumoJonin.PNG|Zumoni as a Jonin Ninja Way "The Genin are the future of Konoha, therefore I spend my time assisting them in their training when I can. The next generation has outstanding shinobi, it would be a waste to let that go." --Zumoni's Ninja Way Bingo Book entry While not in the Bingo Book of any village, Zumoni has a decent bounty on his head for being strong, righteous and generally a guy criminals find annoying. Zumoni Tezuka Also known as: Zumoni of the Static Shock Rank: Kage-Level Description: ''' Short to medium black hair, dark clothes. Tall for his age at 5'10 (1,80m, not sure if correct conversion) Has a notable amount of chakra, even among others of his rank. Age: 15 '''Skills and jutsu Known Elements: Wind Kekkei Genkai: Static Release Proficient in sealing and basic tools. Fights from long distances to minimize the damage he recieves. Previously stated chakra level enables him to use jutsu with little need to limit himself. Has little to no mercy in battle, killing his opponents without remorse. By using Wind release in its purest form, he creates near-invisible attacks. Is able to produce Clones for ambushes. Has been reported to use a Hawk Summoning. 'Stats' Total: 256SP ' '''Banked: 3 ' 'Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 30 ' 'Chakra Levels: 30 ' 'Chakra Control: 32 ' 'Endurance: 25 ' '''CP: 210CP + 100CP Yin Seal Supercharge: 50CP max 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fūton (Wind Release) ' '''Genin 2: Bukijutsu (Item Specialist) ' 'Chuunin: Fūinjutsu (Sealing Specialist) ' 'Jonin: Seidenton (Static Release) ' 'S-Rank: Kuchiyose: Taka (Summoning: Hawk) ' 'Kage Rank: Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 31 Banked feats: 0 'Fūton 9' *Beast Tearing Palm (Jūha Shō) A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. He is also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. (Ninjutsu, 10CP) *Wind Release: Vortex Palm - The jutsu his brother invented specifically for Zumoni. (Nintai, 10CP) *Wind Release: Hurricane Strike - Zumoni focuses a large amount of wind chakra in his hand, which will engulf his whole arm. A direct hit causes massive damage, and even if it is sidestepped, there will be a wind current surrounding his arm to cause damage. (Nintai, 20CP) *Wind Release: Tezuka Gale Beast - A large, dragon-like hurricane. Around the jutsu, there are large wind currents, and it's filled with chakra currents inside. (Ninjutsu, 20CP) *'Wind Release: Gale Beast Cloak' - Slightly visible wind currents form around the user and increase his speed and strength. The currents do not protect him, and while they theoretically could throw off kunai or shuriken, they will still hit the user. Speed, dodge and +3 Strength, hit landing (10CP upkeep) *'Fūton: Akuma Kunai (Demon Blades)' - The user sends out a dozen of nearly invisible blades of wind capable of shearing through most things with ease without an outward movement, launching a deadly suprise attack. Apart from the hand seals, there is no visible indication the jutsu is cast. When increasing the strength of the jutsu, the user can choose whether to create stronger blades, or more blades. (Ninjutsu, 20CP) *'Fūton: Taka Hoshoku (Hawk's Prey)' - Zumoni creates a large vacuum above him, shaping wind currents around it, making it an ominous sight. Once he releases it, the vacuum swiftly rises just above cloud level, then comes down at an amazing speed, lunging at the target. On impact, the large wind currents around it will disappear and the vacuum will release, resulting in a devastating implosion from the pressure around it. During the descend, anything it it's way will be crushed by the wind currents. During the flight, Zumoni can control the Hawk's path. (Ninjutsu, 40CP) (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) *'Reverse Tornado' - The user forms a tornado sucking the air out of the space, rendering the victims to choke to death in the vacuum created when exposed long enough. Once fully cast, the tornado is not visible with the normal eye, neither from the inside nor outside. Once the user releases the jutsu, a large current will form around it, as the air will flow into the created vacuum at extreme speeds. Victims who didn't die during the jutsu, will most likely get squashed by the pressure suddenly striking their body. (Ninjutsu, 40CP) (Secret Technique, if you haven't seen it you don't know what it does and what hand seals it uses and such) *'Gale Demon Shroud' - The user starts to rapidly emit wind chakra, creating a current around himself which forms like a faintly visible armor shaped in a dragon-like form. While it does not offer much protection, it allows for the user to detect events around him faster and boost himself forward with the currents. full speed (20CP upkeep) 'Seidenton 4' *'Shinto Odori (Shock Dance)' - The user creates 6 floating spheres of Static energy around him and can control their path. Most often, the sphere's are send out to the opponent directly. When supercharged, the user can either increase the power or amount of spheres formed. (Ninjutsu, 20CP, 10CP upkeep if spheres stay around) Shockdance.jpg|Shock Dance is a signature jutsu of Zumoni Gariko.jpg|Zumoni's summon Gariko-Deus, a Japanese Sparrowhawk *'Nerve Enchancing Pulse' - The user sends a pulse through his body which will revitalize the nerve system and 'wake up' his chakra network. The pulses can continue for several turns. (20CP upkeep, +8 CC) *'Spark Explosion' - The user concentrates a large amount of Static energy into one hand and holds it forward. Once he opens his hand, the energy will be released, launching a large number of sparks over the battlefield. These can travel long distances, and the user can manipulate them to travel roughly towards a target. (Ninjutsu, 40CP) *'Static Clone' - A variation of the normal shadow clone, a Static clone will create a burst of Static chakra when destroyed which will numb the bodies of anyone nearby. (See here for CP cost and mechanics) 2 clone, has 50% of normal END 'Fūinjutsu 4' *'Yin Seal Level I' - A diamond shaped seal placed on Zumoni's lower left arm, holding 30CP. *'Yin Seal Level II' - A stronger version of the Yin Seal, holding 65CP. *'Yin Seal Level III' - An even more developed version of the Yin Seal, which holds a total of 100CP in it. *'Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier' - The Reflective Yin-Yang Barrier is a technique created by Zumoni himself. It consists of a two-layered barrier protecting against both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, which can be activated by just one handsign. This will activate two seals, one of each hand, which will both erect a seperate barrier layer. The outer layer protects Zumoni against everything Ninjutsu and is invisible until it's hit. The inner layer has a faint grey glow which protects Zumoni against physical attacks, spreading their energy out over its surface. 20CP upkeep, can be supercharged. Can be broken by attacks worth 40CP of damage 'Bukijutsu 4' *'Extra Equipment' - Gives user +12EP *'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu' - Used to create real copies of weapons/equipment thrown. Zumoni can supercharge the technique to double the base amount to create an even larger amount of cloned tools Creates 40-50 Shuriken Clones that will strike the enemy as if they were normal shuriken, can be supercharged to 20CP to double that amount *'Mangekyõ Shuriken:' **'Blood Pact' - The Mangekyõ Shuriken is based off of a Mangekyõ Sharingan, as the name suggests. It's a large shuriken, just a bit larger than a Fuma Shuriken. It's connected to the wielder with a blood pact, and will keep this until the wielder dies (and can't be revived). The blood pact allows the wielder to use it with little to no practice, and channel chakra through it. The Mangekyõ Shuriken also rips through nearly anything fluently, both when thrown or slashed with in melee. It is slightly larger than a Fuma Shuriken. shuriken can cut through almost anything: Swords, armors, stone, etc. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can be destroyed by the weapon, even barriers up to 20 CP can be destroyed. The shuriken will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the weapon it can slice through 20 CP barriers Mangekyõ Shuriken.png|The Mangekyõ Shuriken Seal.jpg|The seal on Zumoni's arm looks slightly like the key on Naruto's arm, but much wider **'Kaleidoscope Death Wheel' - Upon sealing the blood pact, the user wil get a large seal on the arm, ending in the palm of his hand, in which the Mangekyõ Shuriken seals itself when not in use. The user can take the weapon out at will. By invested a little bit of chakra into the seal, it will communicate with the shuriken and allows the user to move the weapon while in mid-air. The weapon can also seal itself in mid-air at the user's will, after the user can take it out of of the seal on his arm at will. can seal/reseal the weapon while in his physical contact for free, when not in contact it will cost 10CP. The user can control the weapons movements in mid-air for 5CP/turn. When initially thrown the chance to hit is based on Str, when controlled in mid-air chace to hit is based on CC. The damage it does equals Str + 5CP 'Kuchiyose 2' *'Gariko-Deus, the flying spear' - Gariko is a large muscular eagle, who trained himself to attack at high speeds and serve as a transport method for his master He respects Zumoni for his control of Wind chakra and chakra control. His signature techniques are the Hurricane Drill, where he will fly at the target at high speed, drilling himself into it, and the Phoenix Strike, where he grabs a target with his feet and throws them away. (120SP): 33 Str, 22 Spd, 11 End to summon **'Summon SP Boost - '''Gariko now has 40 extra SP points to spend. 'Iryō Ninjutsu 1 *'''Mystical Palm Technique - Allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. Can heal self or others. Heals equal to 2 times the CP invested. 'Other Feats 7' *'Armlength Blades' - A pair of large blades roughly the length of Zumoni's arm. They were given to him by his father as part of a family tradion. They are worn alongside one's arm, effectively turning it into a weapon. They can conduct Wind Chakra. Can be stored on the back. When in use, the blade straps around the user's upper arm, therefore allowing him to let them go for a moment. This way, one can execute hand Seals or throw other tools. Zumoni can summon the Blades from marks on his shoulder blades. *'Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)' - A shadow clone is a copy of one's self that has physical form and substance. The shadow clone can participate in combat using jutsu and other abilities. Because the clone is a physical copy of the user and has an equal amount of chakra, the clone is completely indistinguishable from the user even by dojutsu users. (See here for CP cost and mechanics) *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points *'Extra stat points' - Gives +9 stat points 'Feat Culminations' These are not real feats, just culminations of multiple ones. *'Wind Demon Form' - Zumoni activates both Gale Demon Shroud and Nerve Enchancing Pulse together, increasing his abilities greatly. +8Spd, 40CP/round *'Reverse Nintai Assault' - A signature technique of Zumoni, which combines Shock Dance and regular taijutsu techniques. While engaging into close combat with an opponent, Zumoni uses Shock Dance to deal damage while his physical attacks distract the enemy. 20CP *'Spear Assault Combo' - Much like Reverse Nintai assault, this technique uses Shock Dance in combination with the signature attack of Gariko-Ruko. Gariko will pierce the opponent with his Hurricane Drill, surrounded by the Shock Dance which will deal even more damage. 20CP Academy Jutsu (Here for easy reference) *Transformation *Bunshin no jutsu *Body Flicker technique *Body Replacement (Substitution) *Rope escape technique *Basic Sealing *Tree climbing practice *Water Walking practice 'Equipment' 25END + 12EP from feats = 37 EP (34 used) 'Weapons' *(0EP) Armlength Blades (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(0EP) Mangekyõ Shuriken *(2EP) Set of Shuriken *(3EP) Set of Kunai (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(3EP) Set of Senbon *(3EP) Two Smoke Bombs *(2 x 4EP) Six Fuma Shuriken (will be unavailable as ANBU gear) *(2EP) Makibishi *(Mish Loot) Debuff Sword (decreases speed by 5 for 2 rounds) - 1 time use 'Armor and misc' *(4EP) Medium Armor *(2EP) String 'Items' *(2 x 3EP) Chakra Pill, restores CP equal to Base CP level (60CP as Kage Level). *(1EP) Blank scroll/book and writing utensils *(FREE) Binoculars *(FREE) Signal Flares *(FREE) Glowsticks *(FREE) Rope and Grappling hook *(FREE) In-Ear Radio *(FREE) Camping Gear *(0EP) Harmonica *(0EP) Various sealing scrolls in his cloak, of which one carries a ton of scrolls describing jutsu, and another one having a small box in it. Some other fluff stuff aswell. *(Mish Loot) A black orb that has no purpose but to reflect upon one self. Ryo * Ryo earned: 132.000 * Ryo left: 112.000 ** 20.000 Ryo on Feat Change (Shuriken Galestorm --> Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu) 'Completed Missions' 'Quest points' *'Total: 228' *'Banked: 4' *'Week 4/12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'S-Rank: 3' *Light vs Dark 3 received due to cap, 2000 Ryo - 1/4/14 *The Sealing of Atsuse 2000 Ryo - 1/10/14 - S-Rank #4 *Capturing The Poison Specialist 2000 Ryo - 2/7/14 'A-Rank: 19' *Save Zinto 4000 Ryo - 10/11/13 *Capturing Susamo 4000 Ryo - 10/13/13 *Black Flag Puppeteers 4000 Ryo - 10/18/13 *Stolen Eye OSed - 10/21/13 *Desolation of the Blue Phantom 4000 Ryo - 11/10/13 *The Laboratory 4000 Ryo - 11/25/13 *It was all Genjutsu... 4000 Ryo - 12/06/13 *Oh So Nice, Oh So Lovely 4000 Ryo - 12/09/13 *For the Nightmares have Ended 2000 Ryo - 12/30/13 *The pursuit of bandages 2000 Ryo - 01/02/14 - S-Rank #2 *Saving Washu 1500 Ryo - 01/12/13 - Got Mangekyõ Shuriken *The Collosal due to cap, 1500 Ryo + 2000 Bonus Ryo - 01/13/14 *Reiko Ichiyama S-Rank Part 1 2000 Ryo - 01/17/14 *Bandit Camp 2000 Ryo - 01/21/14 - Kage Arc mish #0 *Zumoni's Kage Arc 2000 Ryo - 02/02/14 - Kage Arc Mish #1 *Freddy's Nightmare 2000 Ryo - 02/02/14 *Numbers 2000 Ryo - 02/08/14 *The Big Hunt 1500 Ryo - 02/09/2014 *Puppet Man! (0 taken, cap), 2000 Ryo - 2/10/14 'B-Rank: 21' *Zenko's S-Rank Part 2 2000 Ryo - 09/13/2013 *Crimson Lotus : Operation Blackout 2000 Ryo - 09/21/13 *Jeisen just wants to have fun 2000 Ryo - 10/04/2013 *Hyuga Bandits 2000 Ryo - 10/06/13 *The Titans 2000 Ryo - 10/19/13 *Overkill 2000 Ryo - 11/18/2013 *A Lab ! 2000 Ryo - 11/26/13 *Fight the sith! 2000 Ryo - 12/03/2013 *Missing-Nin Hunting 2000 Ryo - 12/14/13 *Find Mr. FluffyButts! 2000 Ryo - 12/19/13 *Stephen King's Nightmare 2000 Ryo - 12/22/13 *Stephen King's Nightmare 3 2000 Ryo - 12/23/13 *The Mysterious Mountain 2000 Ryo - 12/26/2013 *Where are you hiding 2000 Ryo - 12/28/13 - S-Rank #1 *Caught the bandaged nin 2000 Ryo - 01/03/14 - S-Rank #3 *Inner Demons 2000 Ryo - 01/10/2014 *The Robe Ninja 2000 Ryo - 01/25/14 *Escorting the Blind Man 1500 Ryo - 01/26/14 *The Cemetary 1000 Ryo - 01/27/14 *Black wings (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 02/04/14 *A club, a perv and a samurai (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 02/11/14 'C-Rank: 9' *The Beholder 1000 Ryo - 08/23/13 *Yogg's Cavern 1000 Ryo - 08/24/13 *Chocolate Fapper 3 1000 Ryo - 09/02/13 *Clear the Bandit Town 1000 Ryo - 09/08/13 *The Nemean Lion 1000 Ryo - 09/21/13 *Wizard Puzzles 1000 Ryo - 09/27/2013 - Chuunin Rank Up *The Sword of Zetsu 1000 Ryo - 09/28/13 *Siren mountain 2000 Ryo (2QP collected, capped) - 01/27/14 *The return of the black flag 2000 Ryo - 02/14/14 'Raids/Skirmishes: 2' *Shuriyko's Return 2000 Ryo - 1/18/14 *An unnatural enemy 1000 Ryo 'Other:' *Waiting for chuunin exams 1QP *Free Training 1QP *Resting 1QP *Walk after Lunch 1QP *An Open Field 1QP *Food Maybe 1QP *Cafe 1QP *At the borders of The lands of Wind and Fire 1QP (9/15/13) *The Lake 1QP (9/18/13) *Reading... things 1QP (9/22/13) *Walking in the Konoha Camp 1QP (9/23/13) *Final Will 1QP (Chardev #1) *Waiting Outside 2QP (10/4/13) *Search for Susamo 1QP (10/5/13) *A visitor in Konoha 2QP (10/11/13) *Travel Plans 3QP (10/12/13) *Cooling Down 2QP (10/19/13) *My Greatest Desire Fulfilled 1QP (Chardev #2) *Hatred 1QP (11/14/13) *Nen's a what? 1QP (11/16/13) *Back in town with good and bad news 1QP (11/19/13) *Nothing to do 1QP (11/23/13) *Oh no! A child is in trouble! 1QP (11/25/13) *Training a New Jutsu 1QP (11/28/13) *Training in the Forest already QPed once (11/28/13) *Training already QPed once (11/28/13) *Training 1QP (11/30/13) *The Final Push: All or Nothing! 1QP (30/11/13) *Relaxing 1QP (12/1/13) *Yami Nara 1QP (12/3/13) *Calling World leaders for a Meeting 1QP (12/4/13) *Laying Around 1QP (12/8/13) *Since They're Away 1QP (12/9/13) *Looking for a Spar 1QP (12/10/13) *Problems at home! 1QP (12/15/13) (S-Rank RP 1) *Well that was a nice night 1QP (12/16/13) *Ichiraku Ramen 1QP (12/17/13) *A kind of training buddy 1QP (01/02/14) *The end... 1QP (Chardev #3) *A worried Genin (capped) (1/23/14) *It's who I am 02/02/14 - Kage Arc Chardev #1 *Free Training Session 1QP (1/26/14) *The Trees 1QP (1/29/14) *Assha Nara: Nara Clan 1QP (02/10/14) 'History and Story' Pre-Genin Zumoni grew up in the village belonging to the Tezuka clan and Jamani clan, once only the Jamani clan before they took possession of the Tezuka village and annexed it into their own. When he was 10 years old, his then 17 years old brother Atsuse was killed by shinobi from the Hidden Leaf, who secretly was the leader of the civil war set up by the Tezuka Clan. Around this time, he also lost many other family members who also turned against the Hokage along with Atsuse, but following his brothers' teachings, he kept loyal to the Hokage and his village. Shortly after the incident, he went to the ninja academy in Konoha after intense sword training from his family, who specialized in weapons or all sorts. Genin/Chunin He graduated from the Academy at age 14, slightly older than most Shinobi. This is because prior to attending the Academy, he trained swordmanship in his village. After graduating from the Academy, he was given his special Armlength Blades by his father, as part of the family tradition to give the weapons you wore as Genin to your children. He has used the blades in combination with his Beast Tearing Palm jutsu to create an unpredictable style in battle during his Genin times. To create a diverse fighting style, Zumoni started working on a jutsu originally created by his deceased brother, which he has mastered. After he became chuunin, he was granted access to secret jutsu from his clan, which he started mastering quickly. He showed a large interest in the jutsu of the Dark Gale, a famous ninja from his clan from the time of his grandparents. Jonin Around the time he reached Jonin level, Zumoni began traveling around the world to learn new jutsu and train in diverse climates. On his first trip, he took Harumi Tamashi with him. After that, he went to the land of Lightning on his own to train himself. He had to come back early from this is there were some problems regarding the land of Lightning. Since then, he hasn't traveled much more, instead, he tries to find more things he personally enjoys. He also spend more time training a new style of jutsu, which he mostly keeps hidden. Shortly after becoming a jonin, Zumoni was called to his village and became one of the Tezuka Clan's leaders. This means he can now act as bridge between the normally passive Tezuka clan and Konoha in times of war, although this bond is not very strong yet, and never used. During this time, it was also revealed that Jigoro, Zumoni's uncle, had been experimenting with Edo Tensei, with which he eventually was able to revive Atsuse Tezuka, the deceased brother of Zumoni. However, things turned grim as Atsuse desired revenge on Konoha and the Hokage as they were responsible for his death. However, before the intel on that arrived at the Hokage, the ANBU who was supposed to inform the Hokage was killed, and the intel most likely was lost with him. Later, Zumoni went on a series of missions to kill Atsuse, which succeeded. He was then promoted to S-Rank due to his skill. Since then, he has become known as Zumoni Tezuka of the Static Shock because of his mastery over the Kekkai Genkai. As an S-Rank, Zumoni decided to hone his skills and improve his control over Wind release and Static release. He also aquired the Mangekyõ Shuriken, a weapon shrouded in mystery, but with great power. He also became Jonin Commander. Shortly after becoming the Jonin Commander, people started referring to Zumoni as a 'Kage-level' shinobi. This was because of his increasing, diverse abilities, in particular has newly learned skills in medical ninjutsu. With the medical Ninjutsu, Zumoni accidentally aged himself at increasing pace, bringing him from 15 to 18 years old in week. This has naturally increased his potential as shinobi, as both his body and mind had grown to a fully mature level. At the same time, he was also transferred from his position of Jonin commander to Konoha's ANBU, bringing him under direct command of the Hokage. He has adopted a hawk mask, and began studying the techniques used by ANBU, such as their strategies involving senbon. Relationships *Reiko Ichiyama - Zumoni's eternal rival and a good friend. *Nenshou "Nen" Natsuin - The Hokage. A man with great strength and knowledge. Zumoni considers it a goal to succesfully hurt him. *Tanyu Uzumaki - Hot, but not Zumoni's type. A good friend and nice person to hang out with. *Asumizu Kigen - Although Zumoni has no memory of their first meeting, he considers him a good friend. Also a good shinobi, gotta beat him in a spar sometime. *Kurai Uchiha - The previous Jonin commander and a good friend of Zumoni. *Mitsugaki Hashiroki - A good friend of Zumoni and a strong ninja. Hiwatari's boyfriend. *Hiwatari Zukaro - A friend of Zumoni. Mitsu's girlfriend. *Gaaran Hyuga - Zumoni considers him a friend, but he can be rude sometimes. Yami's boyfriend. *Yami Nara - A nice girl and a friend. Gaaran's girlfriend. *Vash - An Item Specialist aswell! So far, he's also a nice guy. *Mrokeii Uzumaki - A nice guy, wind element user. Zumoni's friend, and sort of student. Although Zumo doesn't teach him a lot :P He's also a goofball. *Oyota - A strong shinobi with a strategic mind and great talent. He's friendly, and somewhat similar to Zumoni. *Eiji - Cute little Eiji! He's evil and kills people. But I don't really know that because why would a six-year-old kill people? He's just a cute little friend! *Jeisen Uchiha - The former Hokage. A wise man and greatly skilled. Zumoni admires his power. *Tiburan "Tibs" Momochi - Dunno about him. *Samara Tanaka - A friend. Haven't seen her in a while. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure